It's Always Coldest, Just Before The Dawn
by passionKills
Summary: Peeta must find away to keep Katniss warm in the freezing weather, or lose her to hypothermia before the sunrises. WARNING: sexual content.


Katniss sat against the wall of the cave, with her jacket wrapped as tightly around her as she could get it. It was freezing out. It spent the entire day raining, so the air had a sharp dampness to it. Not to mention that the cave was still dripping water droplets all around them. Once darkness arrived, the rain stopped but the wind kicked up. Katniss had offered to take the first watch seeing as Peeta was still recovering from the blood poisoning from his leg wound. The medicine that she had recovered from the Cornucopia worked wonders, and healed the cut up over night. But Peeta still had strength that he needed to recover after not using his leg for days.

Katniss sat there, edging closer to the wall to block the wind, but then hissing when her back would come into contact with the cold surface of the stone. She couldn't shack the chill no matter how she positioned herself. This was turning out to be one of the longest nights of the Games yet. If the weather takes a turn for the better by morning, the remaining tributes will surly be on the hunt, and she'll be too weak to lift her bow and defend them.

Katniss couldn't hear Peeta rising over the sound of the wind blowing and her teeth chattering. So when he snuck up beside her to wrap his arms around her body, she jumped.

"It's okay, Katniss. It's only me." Peeta whispered into her ear as he brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. His fingers grazed her cheek and he jerked his hand away. "Your skin is cold as ice, Katniss! Why didn't you come to the blanket?"

"I wanted to keep watch. If I laid down with you, I would have fallen asleep in minutes !"

Though nothing about that situation seemed wrong to Peeta, he knew that it would have bothered Katniss a lot if she had fallen asleep while she was supposed to be keeping watch. Peeta couldn't blame her. He knew if he had done the same thing, he would be furious with himself. Especially if something happened on his watch and he was too busy sleeping to notice.

"You could have woken me, Katniss. If you need me, don't be afraid to come to me. We're a team now, you and I. We need to work together if we're going to leave here together." Peeta leaned over to grab one of Katniss's hands, but he couldn't find them. She had them coiled up against her chest, inside her coat. She had kept her hands shoved up into her arm pits in an attempt to keep them warm.

When Peeta coxed her hands out of her jacket and away from her body, he not only felt how cold they were, but saw it also. "Katniss," Peeta whispered in alarm. "your finger tips are turning blue!"

Katniss looked down at her fingers and sighed. She had thought that her pathetic attempt to keep them warm might have lessened the blue tinge she saw creeping into her finger tips just a couple hours earlier.

She went to pull her hand out of Peetas grip before he could get further grossed out by her stiff, blue, fingers. But he would not let go of her hand. Instead he pulled her over to where the blanket lay on the cave floor. Peeta laid down on the ground and unzipped his jacket. He then pulled Katniss down to the ground with him. He made sure she was facing him so she would be able to bury her face and hands into his opened chest. As she clung to him and drank up his body heat, he tucked the blanket in all around them.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss's body and rubbed her back with his hands. "Just go to sleep Katniss, I'll keep you warm and I'll watch over you ."

Slowly, after slight protest, Katniss gave in to Peeta and let him take over the watch. She relaxed into his body as she wrapped her arms around his torso, underneath his shirt. She could feel her skin begin to burn when she touched his bare, muscular chest. A blush crept up into her cheeks as she realized just how intimate their position really was. So to hide her embarrassment, she simply buried her face even further into Peetas chest.

Peeta could feel Katniss's muscles flexing underneath his hands as she tensed and relaxed against him. It seemed every time she just began to relax, she would tense up again. But when he felt her push her face further into his body, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

After a short while, once Katniss's breathing evened out, and Peeta knew she was asleep. He began tangling his fingers into her hair and stroking her face gently. Eventually he became even bolder with his actions by kissing her forehead and into her hair. He hoped this show of affection would not only please the Gamemakers and the audience but also please Haymitch enough to possibly send them something to help cope with the bitter cold. So far, no such luck. Not that that really bothered Peeta all that much. He was just enjoying Katniss's closeness and the tender kisses he got to place in her hair. But he was still worried for Katniss. He only hoped that their close proximity would be enough to keep her from freezing to death before morning.

At the thought of losing Katniss, Peeta pulled her to him even tighter and laid his lips on her forehead where he keep them there for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, Katniss began to stir. She felt her check pressed against Peetas warm, hard, chest and a slight dampness on her forehead. She glanced up into his face and saw him looking back down at her. His lips still resting on her forehead. "Hi," Katniss whispered into his chest. "has the wind died down?" Peeta smiled down at her and pulled his head away from hers. "Hi back, no the wind is still just as bad as ever. Did you sleep okay? Have you warmed up at all?" Peeta pulled his body further away from her to inspect her hands. When he saw that they still felt as cold as ice and still retained their blue tinge, he cursed.

"Oh, Katniss. Your hands are still freezing." Peeta took them into his own hands and began to rub them in a pathetic attempt to create a warm friction between them. "My body heat didn't keep them warm enough, I'm so sorry." Peeta then bent his head down to her hands and kissed them.

The feel of Peeta's warm breathe on her hands and his moist lips made a shiver crawl down her spine. A shiver that had nothing to do with the below freezing weather they were trapped in. When Peeta finally lifted his head up away from her hands, Katniss looked into his eyes and smiled. "It's okay, Peeta. You tried for me. You risked becoming as freezing as I was to try and keep me warm, thank you."

"What else could I have done? Watched you freeze? Of course I couldn't have. Katniss, I still don't think you understand just how much you mean to me. Your pain, causes me pain." Peeta bent down and kissed Katniss right on the lips.

It was sweet and gentle at first but then escalated into something more urgent and heated. Again, Katniss found that shiver creeping into her spine. "Peeta .. " Katniss whispered into his ear.

Peeta buried his head into her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her sweet scent deeply. The closeness and the feel of her was driving him insane but he knew that now would be no time to take advantage of her. Specially when he was so unsure of how she felt towards him.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered into her ear, hoping no hidden camera would be able to catch what he was saying. "I just want to make you warm and keep you safe. I have an idea, please, trust me."

Peeta tugged at the blanket until it lifted right over their head, hiding them from view. He then grabbed her hands and guided them down to his waist before opening his pants just enough to fit both her hands down between his thighs.

Katniss could feel the blush that was burning into her checks and was so grateful that Peeta had pulled the blanket up over their heads. Now no one would be able to see their compromising position or her obvious embarrassment over it. But as much as it embarrassed her, she couldn't help but sigh at the immediate warmth that spread through her fingers. He felt so warm down there, and she was craving warmth more then anything. Katniss pushed her hands further between his thighs. Now her palms were engulfed in the heat as well as her finger tips.

At the sound of Peeta's groan, Katniss became completely ridged. She had become so transfixed on warming her hands that she completely forgot exactly what was keeping her hands warm. So when she forced her hands deeper into the heat of Peeta's lower body, her hands had ended up grazing along the length of his hardening member. No wonder he had groaned. Katniss began moving her hands away, ready to pull them out completely.

"No, Katniss. Please, just keep your hands there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I really am just trying to warm your hands." Peeta bent his head to look at her with an awkward side smile on his face and he told her to stay put.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered into his ear after kissing him on the cheek. "you really are the sweetest gentleman I have ever known." Katniss smiled up at him when she pulled her lips away from his ear. She then burrowed her hands back into their original position between his legs.

She could feel him holding in his groan this time as his body stiffened until her hands were no long moving between him. "You really have no idea the effect you have on people." he chuckled into her air.

She smiled at that. As much as she had no idea what kind of effect she could have on people, she was beginning to realize the kind of effect she could have on _Peeta._ Sweet, gentle Peeta. Always trying to protect her and keep her safe, even if it means hurting himself in return. Like when he spent his entire interview telling the world about his love for her. Boosting up ratings and sponsors for her. Instead of charming the world into loving him and earning himself sponsors.

And how he risked his life fighting off Cato so that she could get away before Cato could catch her and surly kill her. Even though she had dropped a Tracker Jacker nest right onto all their heads, including Peetas. Even though she had spent half this Hunger Games hoping someone else would kill him so that when the time came, she wouldn't have to.

Katniss sighed into his chest. She knew she had misjudged Peeta and his motives and she felt horrible for it all. She knew now, if the time ever came, she would never be able to kill him. She would much sooner kill herself. And the thought of someone else doing it just made her heart squeeze so tight, she could scream from the pain. No, she wouldn't let anyone hurt him or take him away from her. He would live through these Games whether she was alive to live through them at the end or not. He would make it home.

The anger flowing through Katniss at the idea of someone hurting Peeta made her hand clench into a tight fist. A fist that just happened to have wrapped itself around his completely erect member. This time, Peeta could not hold in the groan that escaped his lips or the breathless whisper of her name. This encouraged Katniss further. She would show him just how much she has grown to care for him out of his kindness and love towards her. She would make it clear to him that no one will take him away from her.

Katniss regained her grip on his member and began to slowly pump up and down with her wrist. She could feel him pulse under her hand and she smiled. Her movements becoming bolder and she increased her passé. This time adding her tongue into the mixture.

Peeta inhaled sharply at the sensation of Katniss swirling her tongue over the tip of his throbbing member. What has gotten into her? His sweet Katniss, the girl of his dreams. Always so timid and shy when it came to him and trying to express any kind of emotion towards him. Even when that emotion was only supposed to be staged for the Games, for their survival. And now she's here, giving him oral sex in the middle of the night, only days before the Games will all be over.

"K-Katniss," Peeta let out a ragged breathe.

"Shh." replied Katniss as she then took the whole of him into her mouth.

The feel of her wet mouth wrapping him up completely made his eyes roll into the back of his head. It took him a few more minutes to regain some self control again. But he eventually did and when he did, he put his hands underneath her chin and forced her head up to meet his eyes.

"Katniss, you don't have to do this. This isn't want I was trying to get from you when I put your hands there. And no one can even see this so I doubt Haymitch will send anything from sponsors for this." Peeta brushed her cheek with his thumb. A soft yet pained smile crossing his lips.

"You, you don't want this? You don't want me?" Katniss pulled her face away from his hands and looked at him with the most hurt Peeta has ever seen in one persons eyes.

"Katniss." Peeta reach forward and brought her face back between his hands, rubbing his thumbs right below her eyes where he knew tears would be falling if she wasn't strong enough to keep them at bay. "Of course I want you. I think all of Panam knows I want you by now. But not like this. I want you to be with me because you care about me. Not because you feel you owe me anything or like this will give us an edge in the Game."

Katniss could see the hurt shining through Peetas eyes. He thought that she was only doing this to give then an advantage? As a form of strategy? That she didn't even care about him? That hurt her right in the heart. But she couldn't blame him for feeling unsure about the whole situation. Up until just recently, she hasn't given him much indication of her feelings that were blossoming for him. She didn't even know about them herself until tonight.

"Peeta, I want this. Not for the Games or the sponsors but for you. I want you." Katniss barely got to finish what she was saying before Peeta forced his lips to hers in a kiss filled with so much passion and love and need, Katniss thought she was going to spontaneously combust.

Peeta broke away from the kiss and looked seriously into her eyes. "If we do this , then we did this. After all this is over, when we both make it home, we still did this. Eventually, your family and Gale will know. If you don't want that, then tell me now." Katniss couldn't think of anything to say that would reassure him in the way she knew he needed to be reassured. So she let her actions speak louder then her words. She slipped her hands back below his waist line and pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way down until they were all bunched up at the bottom of his feet.

Peeta took that as a green light and began tearing away at the layers of clothes blocking him from his prize. He unzipped her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. Then proceeded with lifting her shirt over her head. Katniss began unhooking her bra as Peeta worked away at removing her pants.

After what felt like no time at all they were both completely naked. Peeta looked at her with such intense eyes, a blush worked its way to Katniss's cheeks and she tried to cover herself with her arms. But Peeta would not have that. He pulled both her hands away from her body so that she remained completely exposed to him.

"Don't." He breathed into her chest. Planting kiss after kiss along her neck and jaw line. "Don't hide yourself from me. You are so beautiful."

Peeta cupped one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it while taking her nipple into his mouth. He licked, sucked and nipped at her nipple until it was hard. He then pulled his face away from it, causing her to whimper. He just chuckled at her poutiness before giving the same treatment to her other nipple.

"So beautiful." she would hear him moan into her as he continued kissing her repetitively, all over her body.

She was becoming hungry with the need to have Peeta fill her completely. she pulled his head up away from her stomach that he was giving butterfly kisses to. She kissed him with so much fierceness, she was sure they would both burst into flames any minute now. Giving a whole new meaning to _the girl on fire. _

"Peeta, please." Katniss breathed into his ear. She stuck her tongue out to trace along the shell of his ear until she could feel him shiver on top of her. "I am ready, I want you now."

Peeta cupped her face in both his hands and looked at her with so much tenderness. He loved this girl so much, how could the odds be this much in his favour at this moment? "This is what you want." He said more so as a statement but with a hint of questioning to it, still looking to be reassured before he takes something that can never be given back.

Katniss just nodded her head to him as she felt him position himself between her legs. Slowly lowering himself into her. When Katniss felt his head completely inside her, she winced at the pain. This caused Peeta to withdrawal slightly. But she just wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him closer to her. "No, don't stop, Peeta. I will be okay. Please, I need you now."

Peeta sighed into her neck. He couldn't deny her anything, especially when she told him how she needed him in such a seductive voice. Slowly , he began pushing back into her again and watched the painful look on her face as she closed her eyes. Peeta leaned down and kissed her eye lids, telling her how everything was going to be fine and the pain will be gone soon.

To Katniss's surprise, the pain really did go away. Eventually, she had the full length of Peeta inside her and the pain was completely gone to be replaced with a burning pleasure that could be felt creeping into her entire body. Making its way from the middle of her stomach down into the tips of her toes and right up into her fingers.

Slowly, Katniss began bucking her hips up against his. Peeta took that as a sign that it was okay to begin moving now that the pain had obviously passed and began thrusting in and out of her. They ended up matching each other thrust for thrust as they both picked up the passé.

Peeta kept his face right against her shoulder, kissing and nipping as he pleased while whispering over and over how good she felt, how beautiful she was and how much he dreamed of sharing such an act with her.

As it turned out, Katniss was not the only virgin in this situation. Peeta whispered to her how there had never been another girl in his life, how he waited until he could be with her. How no other girl has ever crossed his mind or caught his eye the way that she had. And to him, that was a sign that he was to be with her and only her.

That just further excited her, the way she could mean so much to one person, to Peeta. It made her smile uncontrollably. She could feel pleasure building up inside of her and her walls beginning to tighten around his member.

"Faster, Peeta." Katniss moaned into the night. Peeta complied and forced himself in and out of her with as much strength as he could muster. When he felt her clamp down around his member and her whole body shacking in pleasure and she screamed out his name, he fell over the edge of pleasure also.

He pulled out of her as quickly as he could before spilling himself onto her stomach, moaning out her name as he collapsed beside her.

They both laid there until their breathing returned to normal. Peeta leaned over top of her as he reached for the corner of the blanket, pulling it over to wipe his essence off of her stomach. Once he had her cleaned off, he rested himself on his elbow to look down into her face and smiled.

"Hi." he said, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi back." Katniss giggled as she kissed him in return.

Peeta reached down between them to retrieve their discarded clothes. He helped Katniss back into her clothes before getting into his own. Once dressed, Peeta flung the blanket off of them to see the sun just beginning to rise.

"It feels like todays going to be a lot warmer." At the mention of warmer weather, Peeta remembered the cause of the whole evening and went to inspect Katniss's fingers. They were no longer cold to the touch and the blue tinge was almost completely gone. It only lingered slightly on her nails.

Peeta smiled and held his hand out for Katniss to take. She did, and he pulled her up into the standing position.

"Peeta," Katniss said as she followed him to the entrance of the cave. "Why did you do that? At the end I mean .. on my stomach."

Peeta could feel the embarrassment creep back up into her. He couldn't understand why she would become embarrassed now, after what the just shared but he brushed it off. She has always been shy. One night isn't going to make a big difference in that. But he was looking forward to other nights of bringing Katniss out of her shell.

"I didn't want to chance you getting pregnant, of course."

"Oh." Was all Katniss could say. She didn't think that something such as that would have bothered Peeta, but apparently, she was wrong.

Peeta turned to face her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "There is nothing I would want more then to be with you forever, and to be the father of your children. I just didn't want to have a child conceived through The Hunger Games. Something about it just seemed wrong to me."

Katniss thought about that for a minute and realized that Peeta was right. Of course he was right, it was Peeta. Katniss then realized just what he did and how grateful she was for it.

"Thank you, Peeta." she whispered as she leaned into the hug more.

"I love you, Katniss. I just want to be with you and make you happy." Peeta pulled back, releasing her from his hold.

They packed up all their supplies from the cave before heading out into the day. As they were leaving, they glanced over their shoulder one more time, taking in the cave. Both of them knowing, they will not be returning to it again. That this was the final day of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

Peeta reached down and took Katniss's hand. He knew just how nervous she would be feeling right now. He tugged her lightly to get her moving.

"Come on, Katniss. The sooner this ends, the sooner we can get started on making ourselves a Peeta Junior. Or better yet, a little Katniss!" Peeta turned to face her and smiled. Making light of the danger that they were sure to face today.

Katniss just smiled back at him, admiring his good heartedness. And the way he can make her feel, even in the worst of times. She now knew that she would grow to love this boy with her whole heart. She was already half way there after last night.

And so they walked, ready to face the last day of the Games, hand in hand. Ready to reclaim their lives from the hands of the Capitol and to restart theirs. Together? Together.


End file.
